Lawn blower/vacuums have become a convenient lawn care tool. Blower/vacuums are particularly valuable in the fall season for leaf collection and constitute a significant improvement over the common lawn rake for leaf collection. Blowers are commonly used to blow the leaves into piles for collection. Conventional blower also include a vacuum feature that can vacuum leaves in a collection bag. The blower/vacuum can be switched to blow the leaves into a pile, then switched to vacuum the leaves into a collection bag. Conventional blower/vacuums use an electric or gas motor that propels a bladed fan that generates the stream of air to blow the fallen leaves or the vacuum force to collect the lawn debris.
Heretofore, the conventional collection bags have been heavy cloth sacks attached to the exhaust port of the blower/vacuums. The cloth collection bags must allow air flow to escape while retaining the leaves and lawn debris collected therein. While the cloth collection bags retain most of the leaves and debris, annoying dust is expelled from the cloth bags. Consequently, operators often need masks and goggles to operate the blower/vacuum and even with such protection, the operator is generally covered in the dust from the collection bag. Another drawback of the conventional blower/vacuums is that the leaves collected in the collection bag must be transferred to another container for disposal. Often the leaves are transferred from the cloth collection bag to a disposable lawn trash bag. For further convenience, it would be a desirable time and labor saving feature to vacuum and collect leaves directly into disposable lawn trash bags using a lawn blower/vacuum.